Passion Arena
by Count Morningstar
Summary: On a hot August afternoon, Yuya asks Yuzu to help him test out his newly modified deck. But as the duel begins, neither of them realize that they've triggered a trap that had been secretly set by a certain admirer of Yuya's. One-shot. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** This next little one-shot is based on a scene that I've had rolling around in my head for the past few months. I had originally planned to use the scene for this AU story for ARC-V involving a Ritual Dimension that I had been developing, but the whole Zarc and Ray thing kind of caused me to rethink a lot of my plans. So instead I decided to go ahead and use the scene for this twisted little one-shot. I should note that this story is at the very least a bit non-cannon with the anime. I normally don't write fanfics for anime shows that have yet to finish, but in this case I've decided to make a little exception.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.

* * *

Passion Arena

It was the middle of a hot August night as Mieru Hochun sat in the control room of the Yusho Duel School's solid vision arena. The redhead had just finished typing something into the system's computer and plugged a special red flash drive with a pink heart decorating the side into the panel. A progress bar appeared and Mieru watched as the computer uploaded the drive's contents into its system. After about five minutes, the computer finished copying what was on the drive. A triumphant smirk quickly formed on Mieru's face as she unplugged the drive.

"Ms. Mieru!" a voice suddenly spoke, causing the redhead to yelp and nearly drop the drive.

Mieru turned around, and standing in the doorway was a seventeen-year-old girl with long pale-blue hair, fair skin and bright yellow eyes. The young woman stood at about six foot five and had a slender build, yet also possessed a fairly large bust. The blunette's outfit consisted of a low-cut dark-blue shirt that showed off her midriff and had sleeves that ended halfway down her upper arms, along with a short black checked skirt and a pair of black shoes with knee-high white socks. This girl was Mieru's apprentice, Nozomi Miyake.

"Dammit Nozomi! Don't scare me like that!" Mieru told her in a very loud whisper. "You do know that we're not supposed to be here, right? What if your voice attracted a guard?"

"Actually Ms. Mieru, I don't think this place can afford security." Nozomi told her. "I mean it's not like we've broken into LDS."

"Never mind!" Mieru replied. "What do you want anyway?"

"Oh! I just wanted to let you know that I hooked up that tank to the ventilation system to the arena like you asked." Nozomi reported.

"Excellent! I'm finished on my end too." Mieru replied. "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

With that, Mieru and Nozomi quickly but discretely exited the building and headed for home, both satisfied with a job well done. This was one of the times when Mieru was glad she had decided to take on Nozomi as an apprentice fortuneteller and Ritual deck user. There were other times where Mieru was annoyed by Nozomi's rather airheaded nature, and it sometimes got to the redhead the way Nozomi was basically a bombshell while she was still short enough for most people to mistake her for a ten-year-old. But at that particular moment, Mieru had to admit that she couldn't have pulled off her grand plan on her own.

"Um… Ms. Mieru? If you don't mind me asking, what was all that we just did?" Nozomi asked.

"Now that the task is finally done, there's no harm in telling you." Mieru began with a glint in her eye. "Everything we've done tonight has been preparation for my brilliant scheme to ensnare Yuya Sakaki with my charms! You know how I've scheduled to have a duel with Yuya the day after tomorrow, right? That duel is how I'm going to finally seduce him."

"But isn't Yuya Sakaki currently going out with that one girl from the duel school?" Nozomi asked. "Yuzu something, right?"

"Hah! As if I'd just roll over and let Yuzu Hiragi steal my beloved from me!" Mieru told her. "By the time that duel is over, Yuya will find me so irresistible that he'll forget all about that tart!"

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Nozomi replied.

"You know that tank I had you hook up to the ventilation system? It actually contains a powerful aphrodisiac that's been handed down in my family for generations." Mieru revealed. "On women, the drug heightens their pleasure and steadily increases the intensity of their orgasms. Meanwhile with men, the drug raises their stamina and delays their climax for several minutes, hitting them later with intense pleasure when they finally release their burden. As soon as my duel with Yuya begins, the ventilation system will release the aphrodisiac into the arena."

"Okay, but how do you know that Yuya won't just go have sex with that Yuzu girl?" Nozomi asked.

A wide grin formed on Mieru's face. "That's where the special Action Field I uploaded into their solid vision system comes in. In defeat, I shall know true victory Nozomi. That's because when I lose on that Action Field, I'll also be baring myself to Yuya. When that happens and with the effect of my family's secret potion taking hold, there's no way that my darling will be able to resist me!"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as sixteen-year-old Yuzu Hiragi entered the Yusho Duel School arena. Her boyfriend of the last two years, Yuya Sakaki was already waiting inside. Earlier, Yuya had asked Yuzu to help him test out the new deck he constructed before his appointed duel with Mieru Hochun. At first Yuzu said no, as she already had plans to meet with someone later that day. But Yuya kept begging her to duel him all morning, and it quickly became impossible for her to say no.

"Thanks again for doing this, Yuzu." Yuya told her. "I just want to make sure my new deck is perfect."

"Let's just try and keep this a short duel, okay?" Yuzu requested. "I want to get some homework done before I meet up with Masumi later."

"Masumi Kotsu from LDS?" Yuya asked. "You two sure have become good friends."

"Let's just get this duel going, shall we?" Yuzu asked.

"Right!" Yuya replied. "Hey Gongenzaka! Fire it up!"

Yuya and Yuzu's friend, Noboru Gonkenzaka gave a thumbs-up from the control room activated the solid vision system. As Yuya and Yuzu activated their duel disks the drab box-shaped arena transformed into a dazzling holographic environment. Yuzu and Yuya found themselves standing in the middle of a large square ring with grey tiles in the middle of a forest on some unknown tropical island. At each of the four corners of the ring was a tall metal torch that burned with a crimson flame. Around the ring were several square stone platforms that floated in the air. Yuzu could see a waterfall in the distance behind Yuya, and all around were patches of strange red lilies. An explosion of white light went off in the blue sky above and several cards rained down from above to various parts of the battlefield, and as Yuya and Yuzu drew their opening hands they both noticed a sickeningly sweet scent filling the air.

"Come to think of it, I don't recognize this field." Yuzu realized as she looked around. "Hey Gongenzaka! What this Action Field called?"

"This field's called Lovely Battle Island, according to the computer." Gonkenzaka reported over the intercom. "It was just the first Action Field that came up when I turned the system on."

"It doesn't matter what sort of field we duel on!" Yuya declared. "I'll go first! I summon Perfomapal Hip Hippo in Attack Mode!"

Appearing in the ring was a fairly small pink hippo with a heart-shaped growth on the end of its curly tail. The hippo had purple and green stars decorating its snout, and it had on a small black top hat with a pink bow and a sleeveless formal shirt with an orange bowtie decorated with yellow polka dots. Yuya mouted Hip Hippo and rode off to search the battlefield for Action Cards.

Yuzu drew her first card. "I activate Polymerization! From my hand, I fuse Mozarta the Melodious Maestra with Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva!"

Three monsters appeared in the air behind Yuzu. The first, Mozarta, was a woman with green eyes and light-blue skin and curled grey hair, wearing an ornate red and pink dress that had yellow musical notes decorating the large skirt, and a pair of transparent green butterfly wings with gold frames on the back. The second monster, Aria, was a young woman with short purple hair and lavender skin, wearing a skin-tight brown and orange costume with an orange cloth-like skirt and a harp-like wing on her back. Yuzu's third monster, Sonata, was a woman with aqua green skin and long green hair, wearing a blue dress with a light-blue skirt decorated with musical notes and a single blue and green harp-like wing.

"Unrivaled genius! Chorus of angels! Gather here on the stage and dazzle the world with your combined voice!" Yuzu chanted as she brought her hands together. "Fusion Summon! Descend from the heavens! Spotlight! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

A vortex appeared and pulled in Yuzu's three monsters. Emerging from the vortex a few moments later was a woman with yellowish skin, red eyes and tied back blue hair. The woman had on a red, yellow and blue dress with a large two-layered skirt that had green musical notes decorating the outer layer. Mounted on the woman's shoulders was a pair of flower-like cannons.

"Bloom Prima gains 300 ATK for each of the Fusion Materials used to summon her!" Yuzu announced. "Since I used three monsters to summon her, Bloom Prima's ATK goes up from 1900 to 2800!"

Yuya continued to hop from platform to platform on Hip Hippo as Yuzu spoke, keeping a sharp eye out for any Action Cards. At last on the platform right below the one he was on, the green and red-haired boy found a card lying facedown.

"Bloom Prima, attack Hip Hippo!" Yuzu commanded. "Flower Symphony!"

Just as Yuya and his ride dived down to the platform, Bloom Prima fired two pink petal-filled blasts from the cannons on her shoulders. The blasts struck Hip Hippo and vaporized the circus animal, causing Yuya to plummet to the platform below and his life points to drop to 2000.

"Bloom Prima gets to make a second attack during each Battle Phase!" Yuzu announced. "Give him an encore, Bloom Prima. Attack Yuya directly!"

Yuya grabbed the Action Card on the platform right as Bloom Prima opened fire. "I activate the Action Card, Evasion! This card cancels Bloom Prima's attack!"

Just as the attack was about to hit, Yuya suddenly seemed to vanish from the platform. The entertainment duelist reappeared a few seconds later standing next to the bare spot where the attack had just hit.

"Hey Yuzu! Is it getting hot in here?" Yuya suddenly asked as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Now that you mention it, it is pretty warm." Yuzu admitted. "The A.C. must've broken down again. I'll have to talk to dad about it when he gets back from his trip next week. Also, does it smell weird in here to you?"

"I did notice some kind of odd aroma when the duel started." Yuya admitted. "Maybe it's just the flowers that are part of this field. You know how real Solid Vision can be."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yuzu agreed. "Anyway, I end my turn."

With that, Yuya jumped off the platform to the ground and shed the jacket he normally wore as a cape before drawing his next card. "I set Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in the Pendulum Zones!"

As soon as Yuya placed the cards he spoke in his duel disk, the word "Pendulum" flashed across the disk's blade in multicolored letters. Two columns of transparent blue light then appeared to Yuya's left and right. The column on Yuya's right contained a small red bipedal dragon with small arms and thick white armor covering the top of its head and the back of its neck. Embedded beneath the white armor covering the dragon's chest was a large blue orb. Meanwhile the column on Yuya's left contained another small dragon similar to the first, only it was green and had four long white spikes growing from its chin and a short curved yellow horn growing from the white armor covering its forehead.

"Sway! Pendulum of souls!" Yuya chanted. "Draw an arc of light across the either! Pendulum Summon! Come! My servants!"

A large pendulum like the pendant Yuya normally wore around his neck appeared in the sky above the battlefield and drew a large circle that turned into a portal. Three balls of light flew down out of the opening and onto the battlefield.

"Appear! Sorcerous of Fusion, Performapal Trump Girl!" Yuya called.

The first ball of light turned into a short humanoid creature with a large ovular head and white hair that curled at the end. She had on an outfit similar to a jester's that was decorated with playing card symbols, complete with a pointed purple hat and a red shirt with a black spade adorning from front. In her hand, the girl held a black wand with an ornate gold blade at the end.

"Appear! Dashing warrior, Perfomapal Handsome Liger!" Yuya called.

The second ball of light that hit the field became a young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He had on red samurai-like armor, along with a sleeveless white jacket with gold trim and a gold star on the back. In his right hand, the warrior carried a katana.

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called.

The final ball of light was a red dragon with small arms and a dinosaur-like body. Its right eye was red and its left eye was green. The dragon had a pointed yellow beak-like snout filled with sharp white teeth, and on the sides of its head had a pair of long tan horns that pointed back. A small blue orb adorned the crest of the dragon's head, and embedded under the white armor on its chest was another much larger blue orb. On its back was a pair of large tan curved spikes; the right spike embedded with two green orbs and the left embedded with a single red orb.

"I activate Performapal Trump Girl's effect!" Yuya announced. "Once per turn, I can use her and another monster on the field to perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse her together with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Trump Girl raised her wand and the ornate gold blade at the top began to give off a purplish light. A second later, a red and black vortex appeared beneath Odd-Eyes and Trump Girl and the two monsters sank into it.

"Fusion witch of mysterious power! Become one with the dragon and bring forth the eyes of the storm!" Yuya chanted as he brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ruthless dragon of the wind! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

A few moments later, Odd-Eyes rose out of the vortex in a new form. Its body had become covered in green armor with white and gold trim, with gold lightning bolt-shaped blades running down the sides of its neck and tail. Its right eye burned red while its left eye glowed blue. On its back were two pairs of gold and white blade-like wings.

"A new Odd-Eyes Fusion?" a stunned Yuzu spoke.

"I activate Vortex Dragon's effect!" Yuya announced. "When Vortex Dragon is special summoned, I can return one specially summoned monster my opponent controls to the hand! And the monster I choose is Bloom Prima!"

Vortex Dragon roared and a massive storm of wind radiated out from around him. The gale picked up several flower petals and blew Yuzu's single monster into the sky. Bloom Prima screamed, as she became nothing but a speck in the distance. With the only monster she had out gone, Yuzu began to run across the ring to search for an Action Card.

"Handsome Liger! Attack Yuzu directly!" Yuya commanded. "Dashing Sword Slash!"

Handsome Liger dashed across the ring, and in a split second slashed Yuzu across the back with his sword. Yuzu stumbled as her life points dropped to 2200. The pink-haired girl quickly recovered though and continued to search for an Action Card. At last she found one lying in the corner of the arena by one of the torches.

"Vortex Dragon, attack Yuzu directly!" Yuya commanded.

"I activate the Action Card, Evasion!" Yuzu announced. "Now your dragon's attack is canceled!"

"I don't think so! I activate Vortex Dragon's other effect!" Yuya announced. "By sending a face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck back to the deck, I can negate the activation of an opponent's card effect! I send Trump Girl back to the deck to negate the effect of your Action Card!"

Vortex Dragon roared and fired a concentrated blade of air from its mouth. The blade hit the large version of Yuzu's card and caused it to shatter apart.

"End this Vortex Dragon!" Yuya commanded. "Spiral Hurricane Stream!"

The green dragon fired a concentrated twister of wind from its mouth down at Yuzu. The pinkette screamed as the attack struck her and dropped her life points to zero, but what she wasn't aware of was that the windblast was also shredding her clothes. When the attack ended, Yuzu was completely naked except for her hairclips, her trademark bracelet and her duel disk. Yuya's jaw dropped and blood squirted from his nose as the holographic environment and his two monsters vanished. When Yuzu finally realized what had happened, she screamed bloody murder and tried her best to cover herself with her hands.

"Oh shit!" Yuya cursed as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Yuzu! I didn't mean for that to happen! Gongenzaka!"

"Don't ask me why this happened!" Gongenzaka told him as he covered his own eyes. "I think the solid vision system must've malfunctioned somehow!"

"I… I… I'm gonna go find something to put on!" Yuzu wailed as she ran to the arena door. "And if either of you open your eyes right now, I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!"

* * *

Yuya had been leaning against the wall of the arena for several minutes with his goggles down over his eyes. He was wracked with guilt over how the final attack from his dragon had reduced Yuzu's clothes to shreds. Not only did such a tactic go against his entertainment dueling, it was simply just a mean and perverted thing to do to one's girlfriend. After a few more moments, Yuya raised his goggles and decided to go check on Yuzu. As the entertainment duelist headed for where Yuzu was, he passed by the arena control room and saw Gongenzaka fiddling with the controls to the solid vision system.

"Gongenzaka, what the heck are you doing?" Yuya asked.

"I'm trying to get this dang system to work right." Gongenzaka answered. "No matter what I do, the only Action Field that will come up is Lovely Battle Island."

"So… you're saying that what I did to Yuzu may not actually be my fault?" Yuya asked hopefully.

"I don't know." The large dark-haired young man answered. "I, the man Gongenzaka am good at many things, but computers unfortunately aren't one of them. I may have to get some help with this."

"Got it." Yuya replied. "I'm gonna go check on Yuzu."

At the back of the Yusho Duel School, Yuzu had a little bedroom that until about a year and a half ago had only been an empty storage room. Yuzu had turned it into a sort of spare bedroom where she could get away from the rest of the world whenever she needed to. Yuya knocked on the door to the room, and a few moments later it opened. Yuzu was standing in the doorway with her hair down, wearing only a low-cut grey t-shirt with the word, Spirit across the front and a pair of very short navy-blue shorts. Yuya couldn't help but notice how Yuzu's t-shirt showed off her cleavage, or the fact that she clearly wasn't wearing a bra. The green and red-haired young man could make out Yuzu's erect nipples beneath the grey fabric. Yuya tried to push those dirty thoughts from his mind but was finding it extremely difficult to do so.

"What's up?" Yuzu asked.

"I… uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Yuya answered. "Yuzu… I'm really sorry about what happened. I never wanted my dragon's last attack to blow off your clothes."

"I know that." Yuzu assured him as she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "You may not be that bright, but I know you'd never try to pull something like that on purpose."

Yuya gave a small smile and placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder. "So… are you okay?"

"I do feel pretty humiliated, but other than that I'm fine." Yuzu answered. "Plus it's just gotten so damn hot in here. Come on in."

As Yuya followed Yuzu into the room, his eyes were drawn to Yuzu's rear end. He couldn't help but notice how well those short tight pants she had on clung onto her butt. Yuya tried hard to push those thoughts away, but was finding it possible. For some reason, he just couldn't think straight. Plus his pants had been unbearably tight since just after the duel had started.

"Damn! It really is hot in here." Yuya declared as he suddenly pulled off his red t-shirt.

As Yuzu turned around to look at Yuya, she couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked without a shirt on. He wasn't a muscular giant, but he was at least very fit. Running around in all those Action Duels had obviously done wonders for his physic. The sport between Yuzu's legs was starting to feel very wet.

After Yuya had tossed his shirt away, he had placed his goggles and pendant on the table in the room before he totally realized what he was doing. "Uh… sorry. I guess I shouldn't be taking my shirt off in front off…"

Suddenly Yuzu rushed across the room and pinned Yuya against the wall. The two of them had become locked in a passionate open-mouthed kiss before either of them fully realized what they were doing. When they finally broke apart for air, Yuzu began to suck on Yuya's neck.

"Yuzu! What… what're we doing?" Yuya managed to ask.

"I don't know!" Yuzu answered as she pulled away. "All I know is that I really want you right now!"

With that, Yuzu pulled of the grey t-shirt she had on and tossed it to a far corner of the room. Yuya drunk in the sight of Yuzu's bare chest and her toned abs. He wasn't the only one of them who was in good shape. The two of them became locked in another embrace, moaning at the contact of their bare skin touching. Yuya spent several moments kissing and sucking on Yuzu's neck, earning several moans of pleasure from the pinkette. After what seemed like a few minutes, Yuya turned Yuzu around in his arms and began to massage her soft firm breasts, every now and then toying with the nipples with his thumbs.

After another few minutes of this pleasure torcher, Yuzu pulled away, turned around and hastily undid the buckle of Yuya's belt. The pinkette pulled down Yuya's pants and boxers in one move, finally freeing his hardened manhood. Yuzu stroked the rod with her hands and gazed at how huge it was as Yuya groaned with pleasure.

"Yuya! I can't take it anymore!" Yuzu declared as she suddenly removed her shorts, walked back and pressed herself against the wall facing the room's small bed. "I want you inside me!"

Yuya quickly finished removing his pants and his socks, he went over to where Yuzu was waiting for him. They shared another open-mouthed kiss for a few moments before Yuya finally pushed his manhood into Yuzu's entrance. Yuzu noticed the pain of her virginity being ripped form her, but it was somehow totally blotted out by the feeling of Yuya inside her, stretching her in ways that she hadn't imagined. Yuzu grabbed tightly onto Yuya's shoulders and clamped her legs around Yuya's waist like a voice as he began to pound into her relentlessly. When Yuzu's pain did finally subside, she hardly noticed at all.

After a few minutes, Yuya could finally feel Yuzu's inner walls tightening around his rod, but he was nowhere near being close to finished. At long last, Yuzu climaxed for the very first time. When she finished riding out her very first orgasm, Yuzu released her boyfriend from the grip of her legs and Yuya withdrew himself. But the entertainment duelist was nowhere near finished.

"Get over to the bed." Yuya told her as he caught his breath. "Now!"

Yuzu nodded and walked over to the bed, getting onto it on all fours. Before she had a chance to lie down, Yuya came up and penetrated from behind. Yuzu made no attempts to fight back though and remained as she was as Yuya pounded into her again. Yuzu's hands grasped onto the bed sheets as her breasts bounced beneath her. As Yuya and Yuzu continued on, their bodies started to glisten with sweat. Another few minutes went by, and Yuzu climaxed again. This second orgasm was much stronger than the first.

Yuzu collapsed forward onto the bed and rolled onto her side. Just as the pinkette had finished catching her breath, Yuya got onto the bed behind her, pulled her leg up, and inserted his still hardened rod into her womanhood from beneath. Yuzu moaned with pleasure as Yuya bucked his hips into her. Another eternity seemed to go by before Yuzu finally climaxed again, her third orgasm hitting her harder than the first two. Yuya, meanwhile, had yet to climax even once.

Yuya withdrew himself from the pinkette and rolled onto his back to catch his breath. As soon as Yuzu recovered she got on top of Yuya, straddling him for a few moments before giving him another deep kiss on the lips. When the broke for air again, Yuzu lowered herself onto his manhood and began to bounce up and down on it.

"Yuzu! What's happening to us?" Yuya asked.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Yuzu answered as she continued to buck her hips. "All I know is that I can't stop screwing you!"

After a few more minutes, Yuzu grabbed onto the headboard of the bed to get more leverage. Yuya became hypnotized by the bouncing of Yuzu's breasts as she continued to pound him. Eventually Yuya grabbed onto Yuzu's hips and held tight as he bucked his own hips into her from beneath. Another eon seemed to go by before Yuzu was hit by yet another even more intense orgasm. Meanwhile Yuya still wasn't even close to achieving his own orgasm.

Once Yuzu collapsed on top of him, Yuya flipped her onto her back and began to pound into her. Yuzu quickly regained her second wind as he clamped her legs back around Yuya's waist while holding onto his shoulders.

"Dammit!" Yuya cursed. "I feel like if I don't cum soon I'm gonna lose it!"

Another eternity seemed to go by before Yuzu's inner walls began to tighten around Yuya's rod yet again. This time though, Yuya felt like he was finally getting close to the edge.

"Oh god! Yuzu! I think I'm finally gonna cum!" Yuya shouted.

"Go ahead! Let it all out inside me!" Yuzu moaned.

It seemed like another few minutes went by, then at last Yuya climaxed as his warm seed was finally released. A split second after the massive burst of hot liquid shot into Yuzu, her body was hit by a massive orgasm that caused everything to go white as she screamed Yuya's name at the top of her lungs. Yuya let out a deep moan as his own orgasm hit him. When he finally rode it out, Yuya noticed that Yuzu had totally passed out. The entertainment duelist tried to wake her, but finding that he was totally exhausted Yuya withdrew himself and collapsed back onto the bed on his back next to Yuzu. Before he knew it, Yuya was out like a light.

* * *

Yuzu slowly awoke to find that she was cuddled up to something that was pleasantly warm. She also noticed that her throat felt a bit sore. When Yuzu finally woke up, she noticed Yuya's sleeping face only inches away from her own. The pinkette gasped and sat up, and it was then that she noticed both she and Yuya were both totally nude. It took a few more moments for Yuzu's brain to recall everything that she and Yuya had done before they had passed out. Her face turned a deep shade of red from the memory.

Just then the door to the room opened up. Peaking her head in was a young woman with tan skin and straight dark hair. This was Yuzu's friend and former rival from the Leo Duel School, Masumi Kotsu.

"Yuzu. Are you ready to see that movie we…?" Masumi began, but stopped as soon as she saw state Yuzu and Yuya were in.

Yuzu's face was bright red as she sheepishly tried to cover herself and Yuya with the blanket. A heavy awkward silence hung over the room for several moments.

Masumi's face was as red as a tomato as her jaw hung open. "I'll, uh… I'll come back another time!"

With that, Masumi slammed the door shut. Yuzu let out a heavy sigh once she was gone. It seems that their earlier plans together would have to be postponed.

After a moment, Yuzu began to shake her sleeping boyfriend's shoulder. "Hey. Yuya. Wake up."

After a moment, Yuya stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw Yuzu looked down at him, Yuya gasped in surprise and sat straight up.

"Yuzu! What… did what we just do actually happen?" Yuya asked.

"Looks that way." Yuzu answered.

"Man! What the hell got into us?" Yuya asked as he held his forehead.

"I don't know how this happened, but I don't mind that it did." Yuzu admitted as she took Yuya's hand. "This wasn't the way I imagined that I'd lose my virginity, but I'm happy that it was with you. I love you, Yuya."

"I love you too, Yuzu." Yuya replied, and with that they shared a light kiss on the lips.

"It's a good thing that my dad doesn't get back from that trip of his for another week." Yuzu remarked as she looked back at the door. "Could you imagine if he walked in right now and saw…?"

Before Yuzu could finish, she saw that Yuya had collapsed back onto the bed and had fallen back asleep. Smiling, Yuzu pulled the blanket over them both and cuddled back up against him. It wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Yuzu came back from school and entered the Yusho Duel School building. As the pinkette walked past the control room to the arena, she saw Gongenzaka and Masumi inside with another person sitting at the controls. The person in question was a young man with grey hair, wearing a pair of red glasses with square frames, along with a long-sleeved dark-blue shirt with grey jeans and a red scarf. Yuzu instantly recognized the man as Yuya archrival and the heir to the Leo Corporation, Reiji Akaba.

"What the heck's going on?" Yuzu asked as she walked into the control room. "What're you doing here Reiji?"

"I asked him to come and look at the solid vision system." Gongenzaka explained. "He was the only one I could think of who could find out what caused your duel with Yuya to end so shamefully."

"It appears that your system was hacked." Reiji revealed. "Somehow, someone input an illegal Action Field into the computer."

"An illegal Action Field?" Yuzu repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Wait! Was that the field that Yuya and I dueled on?"

"The very same." Reiji calmly answered as he turned his chair to face her. "Lovely Battle Island; one of a small number of illegal Action Fields with the hidden effect of ripping away the opponent's clothing when they lose the duel. These fields are used in underground Action Duels where audience members bet on the female players."

"There are really Action Duels where women duelists fight to basically strip each other?" Yuzu asked with a look of shock and disgust.

Masumi nodded. "My older cousin apparently went to see such a duel once. They're apparently quite popular, but also vulgar. Women mostly compete in them for the huge cash prizes at the end."

"There's more." Reiji continued. "In addition to the Action Field, someone also put in a program that told the arena's ventilation system switch on once the duel started. I had Masumi check, and she found some sort of small tank had been attached to the vent. Whatever was in it, the vent caused the tank's contents to be dispersed into the air during the duel."

"So… you're saying that Yuya and I were drugged?" a stunned Yuzu asked.

"But who the hell would do such a thing?" Gongenzaka asked.

As if on cue, Mieru entered the control room with Nozomi in toe. "Okay! Where the heck is Yuya Sakaki? He and I had scheduled our long-awaited rematch for today!"

"You!" Yuzu shouted as she stormed up to Mieru. "You have something to do with all this, don't you?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Mieru told Yuzu as her eyes looked down and to the left.

"I won't ask where you got the code for the illegal Action Card, as such things are easy to come by in the right circles." Reiji spoke. "But tell us. What was in the tank that was hooked up to the vent?"

"Ms. Mieru! They found that tank with your family's aphrodisiac!" Nozomi realized.

"Nozomi, you twit! Why the hell did you have to tell them that?" Mieru shouted.

"Ah! Forgive me, mistress!" Nozomi spoke as she clapped her hands together and bowed.

"Aphrodisiac?" Yuzu repeated as her face turned bright red. "So… so the reason that Yuya and I ended up… ended up… was because you gassed us with a sex drug?"

"I didn't plan to use it on you!" Mieru told her. "The gas was supposed to… wait. Did you and Yuya… have a duel in here yesterday?"

"He wanted me to help him test his new deck." Yuzu answered through gritted teeth. "Just what was your game here, Mieru?"

"I see." Reiji spoke as he stood from his chair and adjusted his glasses. "You planned to use that drug on yourself and Yuya Sakaki during the duel and lose on purpose. Then, when he saw you stripped bare because of the Action Field, you were hoping that your aphrodisiac would make it impossible for Yuya to keep himself from taking you right there."

Suddenly Mieru could see a black aura coming from Yuzu's body. The pinkette's eyes seemed to glow with a demonic yellow light as she produced a giant paper fan.

"You little…" Yuzu spoke as she raised the fan above her head. "Time to repent your sins you little tramp!"

At that moment, Mieru let out a blood-curdling scream. A split second later, the sound of Yuzu's fan slapping Mieru on the top of the head reverberated throughout the entire building.

FIN

* * *

 **Afterward:** Well, I hope everyone this little one-shot of mine. I've tried to make it a little different from some of the one-shots I've done in the past. The challenging part was writing the duel. For one thing, I couldn't remember the name for Bloom Prima's attack. Plus the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki didn't have a summon chant for Bloom Prima listed, so I had to make up a new attack and summon chant just for this story. It was also my first attempt at writing a Pendulum Summoning scene. As for the ending to the duel where Yuzu's clothes got ripped off, that was also something that I had recycled from another retired story idea. For a while I had toyed with the idea of doing a darker Fusion Dimension version of my GX crossover story, _Strawberry Crisis_. But for various reasons, I decided not to pursue that idea.

Anyway, I know that this story probably wasn't my best work, but I enjoyed writing it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
